Quick Love
by Pantherocker
Summary: Short PWP fic on the pair of DHa


Draco was sitting in his desk in Potions with Crabbe and Goyle in the desk behind him. Unluckily, pansy had sat next to him before either of his so called 'henchmen' could manage.  
  
Now he was stuck next to this annoying, talkative... well, something that meant female dog, which was actually quite appropriate in Pansy's case, Draco thought while watching her pug like mouth move up and down. Draco gave a small snort of laughter at this simile.  
  
'Well, she can't be that bad. After all, she does hate Potter and his stupid friends Weasley and the mudblood,' Draco thought.  
  
Draco threw a glance over at Potter's table. He was sitting with Weasley, as usual, and they were currently taking notes on what Snape was writing. There was no need for Draco to take notes: He would just get them later from Pansy. Draco couldn't help looking at Potter's table once again.  
  
Now it seemed as though both of them were getting bored with copying down potion instructions and were making faces at Snape's back. Without a thought, Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Professor Snape sir, Potter and Weasley were making faces at your back sir," Draco told him.  
  
Draco watched amusedly as Snape proceeded to take 20 points from both of the stupid Gryffindors. As soon as Snape had turned his back to continue writing, Potter shot him a glare. Generally making Potter mad gave Draco a sufficient amount of satisfaction, but surprisingly, Draco didn't get that feeling. In fact, he felt something that seemed unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
  
Draco couldn't quite figure it out. It wasn't even similar to what he thought he would feel. It was...lust? Is that what it was? Lust? For POTTER? 'What's wrong with me!' Draco screamed in his head. "I know that I don't have a girlfriend, but am I THAT desperate?'  
  
Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble on it. 'Potter,' he began. 'Remember that wizard's duel that we never got around to in first year? Meet me in the unused fifth floor corridor at eleven o'clock tonight. No seconds. Just one on one. No tricks. Bring your cloak.' After folding the paper, Draco 'dropped' it on the floor and, making sure that none of his fellow Slytherins were watching, kicked it over to Potter.  
  
Potter carefully picked up the note and read it. He scribbled a note back and did the same thing as Draco. Draco picked it up and read Potter's messy handwriting. 'Why should I? Going to turn me in again?'  
  
Draco wrote, 'No tricks this time. I just want to settle this thing once and for all.' He passed the letter to Potter.  
  
Potter read Draco's note and nodded in his direction, than turned his attention back to Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
Class ended soon after the exchange of the note, and dinner soon followed. Draco tried to sit in his usual spot with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him but Pansy once again beat his too slow henchmen to it. Needless to say, Draco didn't plan on staying very long for dinner: Sitting next to Pansy while she was eating was like sitting next to a dog eating Kibbles. Not that Draco really knew what Kibbles were...he had always had his dog steak. It was just a saying he had heard some people using one day.  
  
After eating, Draco headed to the Slytherin common room to do his homework. It was done rather quickly and Draco had plenty of time to contemplate his feelings earlier. Draco soon came to the conclusion that the only way to get Potter out of his head was to do what his body was telling him to. So, when 10:45 arrived, Draco snuck out of the common room and headed up to the abandoned corridor. After a short time, Draco heard a disembodied voice. It was Potter's.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stepped out of his hiding spot. After Potter saw him, he took of the cloak and held it over his arm.  
  
"What did you want Malfoy? You and I both know that this isn't a wizard's duel. You were too scared to even show up for the last-"Harry's words were cut off.  
  
Draco was kissing him.  
  
It didn't take long for Potter to relax into the kiss and the romance bloomed. 


End file.
